Duvet Day
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: SQ one-shot. Emma takes care of Regina during her time of the month.


_AN: Fluffy SQ One-Shot where my pain, agony, misery and suffering is projected onto Regina but luckily she has an Emma to take care of her when such things arise. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

I steel myself as I head to the Mayor's office lunch in hand. Normally I love getting her lunch and us eating together in her office but this morning before we left for work she practically bit my head off just because I'd left my shoes in the hallway. I knew better than to argue with her on it until she threw the boots out into the garden somewhere and I stormed out on her in a huff. I sigh knowing that I normally have better patience but they are my favourite boots. I nearly didn't come today bit the guilt at leaving her without a goodbye this morning ate at me all day especially since I know why she was so worked up about it. I take a deep breath hoping she accepts my nice gesture for what it is.

I pass her secretary who looks like she has had a long day, "Everything alright?" I ask her as I walk by. She merely gives an exasperated sigh, "It's been a rough morning" she replies looking at me as if it's my fault. I offer her a weak and hopefully apologetic smile before heading into the office.

I spot the light of my life sitting hunched over her desk her brow furrowed in concentration as she reads a file of some sort. I watch for a few moments as she chews her lower lip and sticks her tongue out a little as she reads through the papers, she's too damn cute, I think knowing that it's her face and its amazing expressions that make me forgive her, understand her and ultimately love her.

"I can feel you staring at me" she says jolting me from my thoughts.

I smile back at her "I brought you lunch" I say holding up the bag from Granny's.

She looks up in surprise, "Really?"

I frown at her shock, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"You stormed out this morning after I was horrible to you" she replies guiltily.

"You weren't horrible. I love you and I shouldn't have stormed off earlier. I wanted to see you and bring you by lunch, I know that when you're busy you forget to go out and get some yourself" I explain.

"You're the best girlfriend ever and I'm so mean" she says, a wobble to her voice, I look over and see that she looks on the brink of tears. I place the bag down on her desk before walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was so horrid to you and you're so sweet. I don't deserve you Em. You deserve someone who's nice to you" she cries as tears begin to make their way down her face.

"Regina, honey come here" I say opening my arms to her. She comes down off of her chair and falls into my arms, "You are the best girlfriend Regina, I love you and you do deserve me just like I deserve you"

"I love you too. I'm sorry about your boots" she mumbles from where her head rests on my jacket.

"I know. Don't worry about it. Want to have lunch?"

She shakes her head dolefully clutching her stomach, "Is it pancakes?" luckily I know the brunette well enough to know what to bring for lunch and when. I nod, "I did"

"How did you know?" she asks curiously.

"Because I know you" I say using one of my hands to massage her lower back.

"I'm glad you do. Thank you for putting up with me" she says wriggling off my lap. "No problem sweetheart" I reply helping her up and into her chair. I move another chair to sit next to her and hand her the pancakes before pulling out my own cheeseburger. She wrinkles her nose at it before digging into her own food, a smile blossoming on her face.

We finish our lunch and she leans back into her office chair closing her eyes with a slight grimace. I lean over and place a hand on her shoulder, "Regina honey you okay?"

She shakes her head, "No"

"They bad this month?" I ask knowing why she looks so uncomfortable and pained. She nods weakly. One look at her face and I make my decision, "Come on" I say holding out my hand. She blinks in confusion. "We're going home" I say firmly.

"But I have all this paperwork" she says shaking her head.

"It will still be here tomorrow. You can take a day off honey"

I can see her deliberating before her face scrunches up in pain again and she nods taking my hand in her own, "Will you take me home please?" she asks and I nod and grab her coat before helping her into it.

She leans into my side as we walk out of her office ignoring the stunned look on her secretary's face as Regina apologises to her and tells her to take the rest of the day off as well. Without complaint Regina climbs on into the Bug and lets me drive her home.

"Bed" I say as we enter her house. She rolls her eyes at me and grumbles that she isn't a child but heads upstairs anyway. I smile shaking my head knowing that she's gone back to grumpiness before heading into the kitchen and grabbing water, ibuprofen and ice-cream for the grouchy woman I love.

I head into the bedroom to see her in sweats and jumper under her favourite blanket on the bed, she smiles upon seeing the goods in my hands and I pass the pills and ice-cream into her eager hands before chucking on my own comfy clothes.

"What are we watching?" I ask sliding my arm around her shoulders.

"Aristocats" she replies leaning into my side.

"Everybody wants to be a cat" I sing to her as she smiles and opens up the ice-cream. I poke her gently on the arm, "Do I get some of that?"

She shakes her head playfully with a smile before holding a spoon as far as she can "Aw come on Regina" I plead giving her my best puppy eyes. She grins again before swinging the spoon back and into my mouth. "Thank you" I say before she hands me the other spoon.

We spend the rest of the afternoon watching old animated movies and sharing the giant tub of mint choc chip ice-cream we keep for such emergency duvet days. We're about halfway through The Jungle Book when I feel a weight loll onto my shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of me" a sleepy voice mumbles as she rests on me. "Anytime" I reply beginning to comb my fingers through her brunette locks, "I know you'd do the same for me" I feel her nod as she drifts off to sleep. "Love you" she mumbles before succumbing to her exhaustion. I smile placing a kiss on her forehead, "Love you too." I turn my attention back to Baloo with a small smile on my face as I hold my girl in my arms knowing that in a few weeks when it's my turn she'll be there for me as well.


End file.
